Run To Me
by Serpensortia Sweetie
Summary: Harry was going to try once more to be with Cho. Would his loving attempt to make her see the light finally help her get over the past? One Shot, Song Fic


(A/n- I don't own the song Run To Me, though it is a really great song. Clay Aiken owns it. Nor do I own Harry Potter. Read and enjoy!)

* * *

.

**_Run To Me_**

"Cho, will you be my girlfriend," Harry asked with sincerity to the girl he admired for the past two years.

He watched her he squirm uncomfortably and he knew what was coming next. "I'm so sorry Harry, I really do like you and all, but I-I cant I still love Cedric... it wouldn't be fair to hurt you..."

_-Don't..._

_-You don't have to save my life_

_-No..._

_-You're not ready I can feel it_

His perfect plan to ask her out was a waste, and he should have seen it coming from a mile away. He had planned the whole thing perfectly. He flew to her window on his broom, despite the cold rain that hit his face and hit his face and made it burn. He had a burgundy rose for her and he would finally take her into his arms and kiss her. But... he had to understand. He had lost people he loved as well and knew how she felt. It would be easier if he didn't love her so much.

_-Outside it's raining_

_-But I'll just go home_

_-Someday you're heart will just let him go_

"I have to try to make myself understand this, Cho," Harry said leaning against the window frame. "I lost my parents. It hurts... It hurts that I can't even remember them. I lived my childhood with a family that despised me. I felt like nobody could ever care about me, and then I came here. I found friends who do care, and I found you. I know you may feel like you will never love again, but I promise you that that isn't true...'

_-Soon as you get that feeling_

_-You can start to live again_

_-Soon as the worst is over_

_-You can make it all make sense_

Cho sniffed, and Harry looked up at her. He saw the tears start to form in her dark eyes. He knew that she could not hold on to Cedric forever, and he just wanted her to know that he would always wait for her. He loved her... he would always wait... "I love you, Cho."

_-Right now I can't give you what you need_

_-As soon as you get that feeling_

_-Run to me_

He was going to turn on his broom and leave, but he realized that he really needed to talk this out with her. He climbed into her window, and leaned his broom against the windowsill. Her roommates were all in the common room so he couldn't get in trouble for being in the girls dormitory. He took a step toward her and looked her in the eyes.

Tears filled her eyes and she started to cry, "Harry, I'm so sorry..."

Harry quickly took her in his arms and she cried into his shoulder. He could hear her saying "I'm sorry" over and over and it broke his heart. "Shhh... you have nothing to apologize to apologize for, ok?" He said softy, "You are just trying to get yourself through this, you don't have to worry about me. All I want is for you to be happy."

_-Hush..._

_-You don't have to say a word_

_-Trust..._

_-I'm not going to hate you for it_

After their embrace he walked her over to the edge of the bed and sat her down. He held her hands and she started to calm down. He smiled and he and she smiled back, though she looked tired from crying. "There, that's what I like to see," he said and she smiled a little bit more.

He reached up and brushed a piece of dark brown hair off of her face and she closed her eyes. Harry Ran his fingertips over her cheek and she shuddered. With her eyes closed his touch reminded her of Cedric's and it scared her. She started to cry harder and that's when Harry realized that there was nothing he could do anymore but wait.

_-Seems like my touch only bring back the pain_

_-Some day those memories will fade away_

He stood up from the edge of the bed, and she opened up her teary eyes. He was upset and distraught, but forced one last comforting smile out before he started back toward the window. Harry picked up his broom and pulled up his hood preparing to go back into the cold rain. It killed haryy just to leave her like that, but I had been made clear that he was only making her more upset. It would be best if he just let her deal with Cedric's death in her own way.

_-How could I be brave enough to say goodbye_

_-I'd die inside without you_

_-Don't you see it's hard enough to walk away_

She gave his a solemn, distressed look that he couldn't quite read. It looked like she was half crying out for help and anther half asking him not to leave. He was so confused and couldn't understand what she wanted anymore. He spoke quietly to her right before he departed. "I know exactly what you are going though, and I know it's hard. You have been the one who has made me happy again since Sirius died. You brought me back to life again. Maybe, that is what you need too."

And with that said he flew out the window and it closed behind him.

_-Don't look at me_

_-You may be wrong_

_-I've been though this_

_-You made me strong_

As soon as the window closed she collapsed to her knees and cried just as hard as she did when she found out Cedric had died. She was gasping and weeping so much that she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe the way he looked when he left. He looked so hurt, and she knew that he lost all hope. She did that to him... she didn't think she was capable of hurting him that badly. She pulled at her hair and shook her head. Why was she doing this to herself. She knew she cared about Harry more than anybody she knew right now. Then, in her fit of sadness, she realized something. She loved Harry. If she didn't love him she wouldn't be crying on the cold cement floor.

_-As soon as you get that feeling_

_-You can start to live again_

She didn't need to forget about Cedric and she didn't have to stop loving him. He would always be there no matter who else she was with. He was her first love and he would always hold a special place in her heart. She felt guilty for moving on, which contributed to her streaming tears, but she knew that he would want her to be happy. She would never be happy again if she kept shutting everybody else out. After some time of weeping and contemplating, she got to her feet knowing what she had to do.

_-As soon as the worst is over_

_-You can make it all make sense_

Cho ran to the window pushed it open. The cold wind and rain whipped her in the face, but she looked down and saw Harry off in the distance walking back into the castle. The emotion she felt seeing his sad for was overwhelming and she slammed the window shut and ran for the door. Her heart was racing, and she barely saw any of her friends startled faces as she sped past them out of the common room. Her robes flapped behind her as she ran down the halls and out the front doors of the school.

It was not nighttime yet, but the sky was almost black. The storming rain poured down on her and instantly she felt it soaking through her robes. Her eyes searched frantically until she saw him off in the distance.

This was it, the time she would free herself from her mourning. She broke out into a sprint, coming closer and closer to him. Harry saw her and a million things ran through his mind. He didn't think he was ready for any more of her explanations or rejections. He had been through them way to many times.

_-Right now I can't give you what you need_

What he didn't know was that it wouldn't be like all those other times.

She came close to him and threw her arms around his neck. As the rain washed away her tears she kissed him. As their lips touched she filled with passion and love for the boy who had looked out for her ever since Cedric left. He had always been there, it had just taken her a long time to let him into her heart.

They pulled apart for a moment. They were so close together that Harry could see the raindrops on her long eyelashes.

"Doesyour offer still stand?" she asked softly.

All the weight of the past few years lifted off both of their hearts when Harry smiled and nodded. They had set each other free to love, and as they embraced they realized that this was the beginning of something amazing.

_-As soon as you get that feeling_

_-Run to me_

**-The End-**

* * *

(A/n- Hello guys. This story was also a fatality of my war with my computer, but I had printed some of it out so it was the easiest to re-create. I know I should be updating the story I have started, but I wanted to get this up first. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review

-Thank-

_Jenna_


End file.
